Oops! Lovers
by P A S T E L XX Q U E E N
Summary: It's wrong. I'm aware. But I can't help myself. It's an addiction. [Naruto x OC] (mature content) Two-shot. First Person. Setting is within the epilogue of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

Twenty-two times. I've counted. This is the 22nd time Konohamaru has told me this since we left the diner. It was already dark out, the Konoha sky completely covered in stars. One of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. If only I could enjoy it. But this man kept yammering on and on in my ear. "I don't think you should go tonight, Mayako. You're in way too deep." He warned. Crap. Well, he certainly knew how to bring up touchy subjects. I stopped walking, spinning around to face him, hands on my hips. "Oh really. Couldn't guess that's how you really felt. Oh wait, yes I could. You won't shut up." Ho-ho, so clever. But Konohamaru was even more clever than me. "Hey, it's your eternal soul here. Your karma." He held up his hands in surrender.

I bit my cheek in irritation. "Thanks for that reality bomb." I grumbled, continuing to walk. He easily followed, hands behind his head. A trait that reminded me of...him. "Someone needs to tell you. This isn't gonna end well. He's just using you." He stated. Ouch, right in the heart. Though for a completely different reason. "If I'm doing the math right, I'm sure our desires cancel the other out." I could feel him roll his eyes behind me. "Whichever way you look at it, it's wrong."

He was such a spoil-sport, seriously. "It's cheating." He added, as if his first sentence didn't get the point across. "Plus, he has a wife. Aren't you just the mistress?" Cute way of saying hoe. Or home-wrecker. "Ugh. You talk too much." I understand. He has a lover. A future, a past. I get it. But it's too late for me now. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. As he so graciously pointed out earlier, I'm in too deep. "Besides, isn't your age difference too much?" He somehow wound up beside me. My gaze fell over to him. "No." I said abruptly, causing him to deadpan. "He's, like, in his 40's." What an over-dramatic man. "He's 32." I corrected. "Same. Shit." He pushed. I snorted in retort. "Sure, you're only off by eight years." In my head, this rebuttal seemed to go a lot smoother. But, even to me it seemed a little off.

Nineteen.

That's my age. We're a good thirteen years apart. That's an entire teenager. But, if you count my 20th birthday next week, then we've only got a good tween going on. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Besides, aren't you only four years apart? Don't you feel ashamed pestering a young girl in the middle of the night?" I questioned. He huffed. "I'm your sensei. It's my job to pester you about your crappy life descions." I spun around to face him and gently poked his nose. "Former sensei. I'm not a child anymore. I'm legal. I'm a B-ranked Courier ninja now. I have responsibilities and shit. You don't have to be so worked up." I removed my finger, watching his face process all the information I had given him. It seems to have gone in one ear and out the other, because that worried look came back into his eyes.

Before he could start, I placed my finger over his lips to silence him and started walking again. Soon we'd have to part ways. "I get it. You're in shock. I mean, you used to look up to the guy." I said slowly. Not wanting to hit any sensitive buttons. He scoffed. "Still do. Just didn't think he would...do this. He never seemed like the cheating type back then. And with one of my students, no less. I should've never introduced you two." He bit his cheek, the regret etched on his features. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We would've met regardless. Besides, I already know he doesn't love me." We stopped in front of a forest path. He grabbed me by both my shoulders, shaking me slightly. "Then why?! Why keep going back?!" I could feel the confusion surge through his entire body. This has been going on for a year now. He must've wanted some sort of explanation. But if I told him, would he turn his back on me? I relented just a little. "Because..." Before I could spill anything, the alarm in my wrist-watch went off. "Oh! I'm gonna be late!"

Sweet rescue. Haphazardly, I removed his hands from my being and took off into the forest. "Talk to you later, sensei!" Crap. I started calling him sensei again. "I mean Konohamaru!" Damn him. He knew how long it took me to stop saying that, too. Stupid old man. I watched as my surroundings got darker, more cluttered with trees. The stars became less visible. Truly a descent into darkness. "Ah ha ha. Funny." I couldn't help the sarcastic comment that fell from my mouth. It's just like the universe to ironically make the way to my ultimate sin look like the underworld. So funny, truly. I made my way out of the village and continued running.

~a~

"Made it." Being a ninja, I'm ashamed at how low my stamina is right now. Though, from the shaking in my legs and the twists in my stomach, I'll chock it up to anxiety. I lifted my head to stare up at the familiar wooden cottage. Well away from Konoha, hidden under the leaves like the dirty little secret it is. The lights inside were already lit, so there was no mystery as to whether he had arrived yet or not. I stood up straight, regulating my breathing before doing the best I could to fix myself up. Not that it really mattered; we'd be sweaty enough after this anyway. I grabbed the doorknob and opened it, stepping inside and locking the door behind me. Before making another move, my heart skipped about twenty beats as I saw him standing in front of the couch. His eyes were as blue as I remembered. Perhaps a bit more tired, but the same still.

His hair was as blonde and shaggy as I remember. Stories floated around that, before, his hair used to be spiked and tall. I would've loved to see it. His whisker marks stood proud on his face, along with the Hokage robe he was currently donning. Which was the ONLY thing he was donning, actually. Such a tease. He gestured towards the door with his chin, and I understood. Nothing would be said, and no one would move until I made the appropriate hand seals. So, I clasped my fingers together and started performing it. "Kiko-nankan no Jutsu!" Fancy way of saying 'Sound Barrier'. The chakra left my body and did just that, engulfing the entire house. As soon as I opened my eyes, he was right in front of me. "Naru-" But he smashed his lips onto mine before I could finish. Along with this, he pressed his heated lower regions against mine and moved with such skill it caused me to squirm. Damn, he was seriously impatient today. Though this was how these meetings usually went. The only thing on his mind was his wife, even now. It bothered me.

I laced my fingers within his locks and yanked his head back, forcibly removing his lips. I proceeded to nip at his neck, relishing in the gruttal sound that erupted within his chest. I giggled and ran my tongue up his neck and on his lip. "Just think of me." I smashed my lips onto his, as he had done earlier. I was caught off-guard when he suddenly placed his hands beneath my thighs and hoisted me up. Taking the hint, I wrapped my legs around his waist and off to the bed we went. With little compassion, he flopped me down onto the mattress and crawled on top of me before I could regain my breath. Damn him. He was devishly handsome, and out of breath. "Bold tonight, kid?" I hated when he called me that. And he knew it, too. "I'm not a kid, you dirty old-ah!" I gasped out in pleasure as he suddenly captured one of my nipples in his mouth. When did my shirt come off? He growled, sending vibrations through me. He continued this slow torture on both sides, until I was tearing up and clawing at his forearms.

He nipped at my ear and growled into it. "As sensitive as one." What did that even mean, I mean really. "Whoa!" When did his fingers slide in? I was a naturally sensitive person, so I was already writhing and crying out on the sheets. "So beautiful." He was an asshole. There was no emotion in his eyes, but he said those words to me. Though I guess this is my fault. I came. Just from that one sentence alone, it did the trick. Fed up, I flipped us over and swiftly engulfed him. He allowed me to do this for a few minutes, murmuring my name multiple times, his fingers roughly locked into my hair. A pain I'd feel in the morning. I had to love this part the most. Because he was completely under my control. At least, that's what I like to tell myself. But in reality, it's just me who feels anything in this room.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he yanked me away, causing me to gasp. "Enough." He growled hoarsely. I got the message. I climbed on top, straddling his hips and felt him slip inside. He didn't give me time to adjust and just started hammering into me. My body shook and convulsed in pleasure. "Mayako." He moaned in my ear. It sounded desperate, and I knew why. It's times like these I know I'm not a good person. But I can't help myself. He lifted my head to stare at myself in the mirror which was on the wall. My long, light brown hair clung to my face. My blue eyes were clouded with lust, while his were veiled in regret. Our skin was practically pink now from the force we were using. Trying to persuade the other. That's all this really was. A deal. A bargain. The rest of the night was just a blur, but I felt a crushing guilt that I haven't felt in a long time.

~a~

"So tired."

I yawned, stretching my arms well above my head as I walked down the Konoha streets. I had about three packages I had to deliver today, and if I wanted to be done by sundown, I had to hurry up. I had to inform the Hokage of my leave before setting out, so I made my way towards the tower. Just as I reached the entrance, I heard something whoosh towards me. Too sore from last night and too tired to react, I wound up getting hit in the face with some sort of plush kunai. I glared at the thrower, though it softened just a bit when I recognized the face. Ah, the universe was seriously toying with me. Of course it would be him. Why not.

Bolt, Naruto's son, laughed in my direction. Oh, yes. On top of being married, he also has children. Two, to be specific. Worst part? They all know who I am, yet they've got no clue I'm screwing their daddy in the middle of the night. I'm waiting for that karma to hit. "Nice catch-NOT!" It's scary how much like his father he is. Even down to the whiskers on his cheeks. Which, technically, I still don't understand the genetics behind, but whatever. I puffed out my cheeks, sticking my tongue out at him in rebellion. "Ah, hush up squirt. When you reach my knees, then let's talk." I taunted, taking relish in the annoyed expression he presented me. Gotta admit, though, he's a cute kid. "Yea yea." He flipped me off; I did the same. Something we did while his parents weren't around.

"Bolt!" Oops, got caught. And by the LAST person I wanted to see this morning. I turned my gaze onto Hinata Uzumaki (formerly known as Hinata Hyuga) with a fake smile. Seeing her made my stomach do all kinds of flips. Nervous like a kid being caught with her hand in the cookie jar, I waved. "Morning." If she had even the slightest hint of us being together, she didn't show it. "Good morning, Mayako." Ugh, even her voice was pretty. Her light purple eyes turned sternly onto her son. "You are in big trouble." I would've laughed in his face if it wasn't going to be considered bullying. Small chuckles could be heard behind the mother, and my eyes fell onto their daughter, Himawari. A beauty like her mom, but she had the whisker marks too. I really don't get that. "Don't laugh at your brother." Hinata chided.

If it were me, I would've told the kid to laugh harder. But I guess that's why I'm the mistress and she's the wife. Hinata looked me up and down. "Are you here to see Naruto?" She questioned. I nodded slightly. "Yea, just to let him know I'll be out of town today. And then tomorrow I have classes." I informed her. To raise more money, I work as Naruto's assistant from time to time around the office. ...Sensei was right. I really am in too deep. Hinata waved me off. "It's okay, I'll let him know. You have a busy day, right?" She was just such an angel, it hurt. Made me feel like more of a little shit than I already am. I gave her a smile. "Thanks, Uzumaki-san." That tasted like liquid fire. I started walking away, but she placed a hand on my shoulder. I almost thought she was going to deck me, but her eyes were compassionate.

"You should come by for dinner sometime. You're like a part of our family, you know." Forget what I said. This woman is the devil, digging her blade into my heart. It was getting really hard not to break down. "Ah-ha. Thanks. Maybe one day." I'm not sure I'd be able to handle that. "But it's your birthday next week, right? Come by the house, we'll make a party!" Ah. I didn't have a good excuse to decline. "Okay." I said easily. I gave a wave towards them. "Alright, see you in a couple of days." I walked off, leaving them to enter the tower. Just as I exited the village, I saw Konohamaru-sensei with his arms crossed in the village entry. He was supposed to be on duty, but he was passed out. I giggled to myself. "You're on duty, old man!" I shouted, waking him up from his slumber. Lazy eyes stared at me. "Shut it. Don't die. Break up." I stuck my tongue out in agreement and raced off.

Break up? Oh sensei, if only it were that simple.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not ready for this."

That's it. Somehow my week had flown by and it was time for that dinner party Hinata had invited me to. I couldn't even be excited that I had turned 20 today. All I kept doing was worrying that Hinata was going to kick my ass. Or that I'd somehow slip information out that would ruin the evening. I guess anything I said was a potential bomb, though. Maybe they wouldn't ask me any questions. The good thing was, me and Naruto haven't seen each other since that night, so there were no really fresh memories to bother me. I really hope I don't do anything too stupid at this party. Or, well, gathering. My karma was already dangerously high, I couldn't afford to tac on anymore crap.

I finished putting on the red lipstick I had purchased yesterday. It made me feel a bit more mature. But considering I was having an affair with a married man, I can pretty much guarantee my maturity level is even with a toddler. I rubbed the back of my head, once again trying to think of a way out of this. All my excuses seemed fake, and predictable. Sick, work, family emergency. Some bull shit like that. I allowed my head to thud against the vanity. "Never mind. I'll take it like a woman and go." I stood up, grabbing my purse and flipping it onto my shoulder. "I'll only stay for a little." I locked the door behind me.

~a~

"Happy Birthday, Mayako."

Hinata greeted me at the front door of their house. Even though we were both wearing black dresses, this woman obviously filled her's out more than I did. Compared to her, I was a tall, lanky string-bean. The jealousy filled me instantly, but her kind embrace made it disappear just as fast. Replacing it was full on guilt, something that I still wasn't able to escape. As soon as I let go, I was bombarded with affection from her children. They weren't dressed quite as fancy as their mom, but still a little nicer than I was used to seeing them in. Bolt stuck out his tongue at me. "Nice dress-NOT!" Wow, so original. I gave him a lazy round of applause. "Do you just not have any better comebacks?" I questioned, though relented and gave him a small smirk. Himawari must've found our exchange funny, because she started giggling. I placed a hand on her head. "You look cute tonight." I told her, causing her to brighten at the compliment. Ah, but she'll be getting a lot of compliments like that in her life.

I damn near fell backwards when Naruto appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a fancy suit, no doubt Hinata's doing. She always made sure he looked his best in front of company, and it was nice to see. Before we said anything, we had a silent agreement with our eyes. No touching, no flirting, no speaking about anything even remotely about what we do. Though it felt more like he was demanding this from me as opposed to a two-way exchange. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but I let it go and he smiled at me. "Happy birthday, kid." And so it begins. I puffed out my cheeks. "I'm 20 now. I'm not a kid." I reprimanded. Hinata gave a warm smile, placing a hand on my head. "She's right, Naru-kun." I know she was defending me, but it felt more like a motherly defense. And if she was my mother, that made Naruto my daddy. And that image was a little too gross to deal with. Naruto gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Still under the drinking age." Damn him.

We made our way into the dining room, my jaw dropping as I stared at all the food. Udon, sukiyaki, rice noodles, the works! Ah, the perks of being Hokage, right? Huge house, great food and all that. Himawari and Bolt were currently clinging to their father, and his mixed look of enjoyment and irritation was something I had never seen before. Hinata laughed at his discomfort a placed a loving peck on his lips. Which, in turn, caused him to give her a goofy grin and even blush. Was he always so childish? I felt a bit jealous again, but the promise of food made it go away. I sat at the table along with everyone else and started digging in. My brain exploded at the delicious tastes. "Hinata, you made this?" A shy nod. Wow. Unbelievable. Smart, beautiful AND she could cook. My jealousy meter was through the roof. Still, my tone gave nothing away. "That's amazing." I complimented, slurping down a bit more of the noodles. "Don't choke." She laughed. Ha. I wasn't going to choke. I've had larger things in my mouth, tha-and I'm choking. I coughed a couple of times, pounding my chest with my fist. They laughed at me. It was a family laughing fit. Great.

I grumbled to myself, pushing the bowl away as soon as I finished. "Naru-kun, can you get the dessert?" He smiled lovingly at her and whisked away into the kitchen. I nearly puffed out my cheeks, but she started speaking. "So, Mayako. How's everything going?" You know, people used to say Hinata barely spoke in the past. She doesn't speak too much now either, but it's a decent amount. And her words are always so warm and clear, it's odd to think of her as a jittery child. I gave a small smile. "It's going fine. Classes are piling up, but my missions are winding down so it's evening itself out." I said smoothly. Naruto came back in with some sort of birthday cake, a candle lit that shaped the number '20'. I felt old. But it'd probably be rude to say that in the company of older folks. Hinata stood up, clinging to her husband. "Thank you." She kissed the tip of his nose, flicked off the lights and the family started singing 'happy birthday'.

It was bittersweet. More fuel for my nightmares, and my karma really. I blew out my candle without wishing for anything, and the children clapped for me. Hinata cut the cake and handed everyone a slice. I took a bite, glancing up as I realized she was staring at me. "Your lipstick. I like it." I had completely forgotten I was wearing any. And here it was supposed to make me feel more mature. I had never felt more like a child. I smiled at her. "Thanks." I said. She smiled again. "I think it makes you look a bit older." This wasn't meant to offend, so I didn't take it that way. I glanced at Naruto, who wasn't even looking. Just stuffing his face with ramen. I hadn't seen him eat this-wait. I hadn't seen him do much of anything really. I lifted my leg and gently rubbed his crotch. He suddenly choked and spit up everywhere. Hinata gasped and gently pat his back. "Naru-kun! Are you okay." Ugh, again with that nickname. It was starting to bother me.

Naruto nodded his head, slightly out of breath. "I'm...okay." He managed to say. Even this much of a reaction was suffice. I took another bite of my cake. "It makes me feel pretty." I elaborated for the trophy wife. Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "It does. You should get a boyfriend soon." Now it was my turn to choke. Thankfully I didn't have too much in my mouth so it wasn't too bad. "H-Ha. Yea." I agreed. Once again, Naruto was not paying attention. It was getting too deep under my skin. Knowing I'd regret this, I dove in head first anyway. "Actually, he's helping." I said, pointing my eating utensil over to the shocked Hokage. Hinata blinked. "He is?" I nodded my head, the jealousy I had overflowing just a little. "Yup. He gives me advice on what guy's like and I try to use it." His jaw clenched. I leaned forward across the table, placing my chin on my upturned palms and giving him a cat-like grin. "He's being very helpful." I added.

"Right, Nao?" The nickname I used for him. It made him go rigid, his fists clenching just a bit. Perfect, just the reaction I wanted. Hinata glanced between the two of us, before settling her eyes onto Naruto. "Nao?" Before the blonde could answer, Bolt decided it'd be a good time to play a prank. "Udon-bomb!" Suddenly the dining room was covered in broth, and one by one the bowls exploded. Hinata tried to fix everything, and I suddenly felt a hand grasp my arm. "Get up." Naruto's voice was stern as he pulled me up and practically dragged me into the kitchen. "Hey, let go!" I snatched my arm away once we were a good distance away from the dining room. We shot daggers at one another, disregarding the family madness in the other room. "You need to reel it in." He warned. He was treating me like a child again.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I didn't do anything wrong." I defended. "Don't call me that in front of my wife." He snapped. I could feel my patience thinning. "Oh, God forbid I do anything to hurt her feelings. Oh wait." Isn't it a bit too late now to be looking out for the emotional state of his wife? His blue eyes sparked in straight rage, and he grabbed my arm again. Though this time, it hurt. "You know damn well why this happens." He tightened his hold, causing me to flinch. "It's spiraled so bad because of you and your snake ways. This is your fault." I knew what he was speaking about. But like the little cunt I am, I decided to avoid the topic. The real reason we kept seeing each other. "The first time was yours." Hook, line and sinker. He was itching to rip me apart, I just knew it. I don't know why I'm still provoking him. I know just as much as him that it really is my fault. As I keep saying, I'm a terrible person.

He leaned his face closer to mine. "You black-mailed me." Ah, there it is. The only connection between us, is this. The only reason he comes back, is because of this. I already knew, but I chose to avoid it. Hoping one day he would feel the same, but it's pointless. He loves his wife, and his children and his job. All of these things make him happy, I saw that tonight. He never once smiled so brightly at me before, or acted so silly and childish around me. The ultimate reality slap. Thanks, universe. I managed to pull my arm out of his grasp. "That's the only reason I see you." Of course. All those touches, caresses, kisses. Lies. Disgusting lies. "Get it through your fucking head, kid. You're pathetic." Ouch. "As a person, you disgust me." Shit. "I don't love you, I never did and I never will." K.O.

His eyes widened in surprise, and at first I thought it was because Hinata had heard the whole thing. But I suddenly felt the hot tears on my cheek and knew this was the reason. Being a kind person by nature, he chose to stop ripping into me. But that was the only kindness he would offer me. In that same second, Hinata came rushing in, covered in broth. "Naruto, where are the-what happened?" One minute she was distressed, the next she was compassionate. I couldn't stop crying now, even if I wanted to. I uselessly tried to wipe them away. I could feel Naruto staring at me, no doubt wondering if I would blow his cover because of all the things he had said. But, I wasn't going to do that. In fact, for the first time in a long time, I was going to do something remotely decent. "Ah, um, no. I'm just so happy at everything you guys have done for me." Scary how easy it was to lie through my teeth.

I wiped away another tear, and about five replaced it. Hinata smiled warmly at me and it took whatever backbone I had to not break down completely. "Anytime, sweetheart. Like I said, you're family to us." She gave me a gentle squeeze. I nodded, sucking in a deep breath. "Thank you, everyone. I'm gonna jet for the night; promised Konohamaru I'd drop by." I lied. No protests were given, so I gathered my things and headed for the exit. Just as I was about to leave, Naruto grabbed my hand. I kept my face away from his to avoid crying too hard. "Look, kid-" I cut him off. "I'm sorry." This caused him to shut up. "It's over. I won't bother you or your family again." He released my hand. "Are you serious?" The hope in his tone caused me clench my hand into a soft fist. "Yea. I won't say anything. I'll quit the office job." He didn't protest. I think that hurt the most. "Thank you." I know it was a decent thing to do, but my heart was killing me. "Kay, bye." I raced off, not looking back once. I didn't have the strength to do so.

~a~

I chugged down yet another glass of beer. I know I'm not supposed to drink until I'm at least 21, but Konohamaru-sensei was cool like that. Considering I just crashed into his house bawling my eyes out, he really didn't have a choice. He pat my back for the hundredth time. "I see. So that's why." I hadn't told sensei the full story, just the jist of it. His face was serious for a split second before he started laughing. Just straight-up hysterical in my face. "It all makes sense now!" He laughed, slamming his hand on the table repeatedly. "I was thinking he'd changed, but he didn't! You're just a horrible human being!" This man had to be related to Satan. I grumbled, taking another swig. "You're mean, sensei." Just the fact that I dared to call anyone else mean, made this man nearly bust his kidney from laughing so hard. "I'll never be happy again." I grumbled. I couldn't actually say much in my defense, so I just continued to drink. "But, Hinata didn't find out?" He asked once he could breathe. I shook my head. "No." He nodded his head. "That's good. She'd probably beat you half to death." I felt a shudder run through my body. I can see that happening.

We sat in silence for a good while, before Konohamaru took the drink from me and hoisted me up on my feet."Sensei." I whined, but I was silenced immediately when he used the back of his sleeve to wipe my tears and snot away. "Let's go." He pulled me along, and I was a little too tipsy to fight back. I'm not sure what happened, but eventually we wound up on top of a building. It wasn't a very tall one, but it was high enough that the gently night breeze had turned a bit rougher. He pushed me towards the edge. I almost thought he was going to kill me, but there was a handrail and I quickly grasped onto it. "Hey! Don't push an intoxicated person!" I protested. He chuckled, finding his place beside me. He pointed outwards. I was unsure of what was happening, but I allowed my gaze to follow his finger. "It's just the sky." I mumbled. Is this why he brought me up here? To stare at skies? "Lame." I commented.

Konohamaru chuckled. "Shut it. Do you remember that field trip we took back at the academy?" He started. I hardly remembered what I had for breakfast, so I shook my head. "When everyone had to throw-" I cut him off, my memory returning. "Their wishes into the sky, right?" I could feel him glaring at me. "Thought you didn't remember?" He huffed. "Well...now I do." I mumbled. "What. Was that this building? I remember it being bigger." I added. He smirked. "Well, you were a lot smaller back then. Then you turned into this 7'0 foot tall amazon woman." He said, dramatically gesturing towards me. This lit a fire within me. "I'm 5'9, you short bastard!" He laughed outright. "Close enough!" I bit my cheek. This asshole. "You need to do it again." He said abruptly, causing me to arch an eyebrow. "You wished you could become a courier, and you did." I couldn't stop the scoff that fell from my mouth.

"I became a Courier-nin through hard work." I stated. He nodded. "Exactly. You can become happy again, if you work at it." My eyes widened. Oh, I get it. I looked at him excitedly. "You think the placebo-pill mindset could work?!" I stared out towards the sky. "I wanna be happy! I wanna be happy! I wanna be happy! I wanna be happy! I wanna be..." The tears that appeared made it hard to keep speaking. I wound up breaking down again, arm covering my eyes. "Sensei! It hurts!" I bawled. "It's because you've been a terrible person." He said coolly. "That's not helping!" Trying to sound irritated was a lot harder than I remembered. But even I knew I was being unreasonable. How could I complain about how I'm feeling when I'm the one who made such a terrible mess? I may not have started it, but I damn sure elongated it.

Sniffling, I turned back to the sky. I wiped away the excess tears and, with more sincerity than before, made my wish. "I want to be happy." Now the only thing I needed to do was not die from all the backed-up karma bombs I was going to receive. I turned my head towards sensei with a bright smile. I hadn't felt so light in a while. Like a big weight has been taken off my shoulders. "I'll be okay now, sensei." I told him. "You two have broken up, right? For real this time?" He asked. I nodded my head. "No more going back, right? You're going to leave that man and his family alone, right? Gonna be a decent human being, right?" I looked out over the horizon and felt self-doubt take over. "On second thought, suicide is a great option." He grabbed me before I could get both feet over the rail. We struggled against each other, but I started laughing. Bitter laughter, but it was something. He flung me over his shoulder and stomped towards my house. "Pain in my ass. You're my worst student!" He raged. I snickered, letting my eyes close. Happy birthday, me.

~End~

* * *

><p>an; Thanks to everyone who read until the end! c:

I think I want to develop this into a full-blown story. Unveil the history of the black mail, allow karma to exact it's justice and all that. Plus, I really like this character. She's incredibly nasty and pathetic, but as a whole she interests me.

Thanks again! xoxo


End file.
